


Sometimes all you need is a little push

by caffineaddict



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Harry in Panties, Harry in a skirt, M/M, Minor Violence, Non consensual scenting, Omega Harry Styles, Possessive Louis, also harry is shorter than louis, bc i can, blink and you miss it though, he's like 5'5, honestly the aob dynamics don't come into play a whole lot just in certain bits, i think that's all, kind of, non consensual groping, sex in a bathroom, this is just smut with very little plot, this was gonna be really smutty but then it got sweet near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffineaddict/pseuds/caffineaddict
Summary: Louis and Harry have been flirting for a few months but Louis never wants to actually put a name on it. Then one day another guy gets too close to Harry and Louis doesn't handle that too well.orLouis' an idiot with minor commitment issues. Then it blows up in his face. Not in a bad though
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Sometimes all you need is a little push

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to write for no reason. I hope I got all the warning tags but if not please tell me so I can add them. :)

Harry smelled him before he saw him. Then he felt him wrap his arms around him.  "Hello love, what's a sweet thing like you doing all alone?"  Harry felt warmth spread through his chest at the sound of the thick northern accent. "A sweet thing like me is why a guy like you comes to a club." Harry smirked over his shoulder feeling accomplished when he felt the hitch of breath that the other man let out.  Harry felt the growl the alpha lets out, "Careful darling don't start something you aren't willing to finish."  Harry giggled and turned in Louis' arms, "Hi." Harry smiled up at him. Louis smiled down at the boy fondly. "Hi love." Louis looked down at Harry's outfit and couldn't help but smirk.

"Awh did you get all dressed up for me baby?" Harry let out a soft laugh, "Come on Louis don't be conceited there are lots of nice boys around." He said while he glanced around the room.  Louis' hands tightened around his hips and pulled him flush against his front. "Oh really?" he growled lowly in the omegas ear. “You think any of them could take care of you the way I could. The way you know I can.” Louis growled menacingly.  Harry let out a whimper and buried himself in the alpha’s chest. “I guess we won’t know will we?” Louis smiled smugly content with his boy in his arms.  “Lets go dance Lou.” Harry whined pleading up at him. Louis smiled down at him. “Go ahead love I’ll meet you there.” Louis turned around intending to get a drink then go back to his little love. 

Harry slowly swayed to the music when his stomach became uneasy by the smell that was near him. Tensing up he tried to walk away quickly but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. “Where are you going omega?” a voice told him. However the term omega sounds more of like an insult than anything else. Harry winced at the grip on his wrist trying to pull away. “To meet someone.” Harry responded quickly. “Awh baby if he left a pretty little thing like you alone he doesn’t deserve you.” The alpha tugged Harry into him and started rubbing over his neck scenting him. Harry started to feel light headed and nauseous. Once again Harry tried to get away but was unsuccessful. Suddenly the alpha’s hands were all over Harry and he was about to throw up and felt his eyes water. 

Louis walked back into the crowd ready to find Harry and dance with him just as he had asked him. Finding him Louis immediately felt his temper flash. Suddenly he was hot and angry.  “Oi! What the fuck are you doing with my boy.” Suddenly Harry was ripped from the alpha’s arms and into the warm vanilla with a hint of cigarette scent that calmed him. Harry whimpered into Louis’ chest happy to be with him again. 

“Didn’t see a bonding mark on him.” sneered the rude alpha to them.

“Doesn’t give you the fucking right to touch him when he clearly doesn't want it.” snarled Louis back at him.

“Don’t be naïve, we all know he would have done whatever I wanted. Look at the way he’s dressed. Proper slag.” The alpha looked over Harry with disdain in his eyes. 

Louis. Was. Livid. First off he had the audacity to touch his Harry then say such hurtful things about him. It took about 2 seconds before Louis had let go of Harry and walked over to the sneering man. Clocking his fist back he punched him square in the nose hearing a sickening crack and an ache in his hand. Louis hadn’t gotten into a brawl in almost a year deeming them too juvenile but that all went out the window when it came to defending the honor of Harry Styles apparently. “Don’t talk about him like that!” Louis said threateningly. 

Harry was quickly realizing how out of hand this situation could get if he didn’t stop Louis and soon. Harry rushed over to him tugging his arm to get his attention. Louis turned to Harry, eyes softening when he saw how anxious Harry looked. Louis looked around realizing people were staring. Louis took Harry’s hand and rushed them over to the bathroom with security taking care of the alpha on the floor. 

Pushing the door open Louis quickly locked then pushed Harry against the door. Louis growls and starts kissing Harry's neck. “I could have killed him you know? Wouldn’t have thought twice about it. Scum of the earth that one. Touching what doesn’t belong to him.” Harry lets out a whimper at that panting heavily at the words coming out of Louis’ mouth. “Oh you like that do you love. Like hearing that you belong to me.” Louis says between bites and kisses. Harry loses it at that, letting out a high pitched moan and going to mark up Louis’ neck as he was doing to him. 

Louis starts to move his hand up Harry’s leg stopping what he was doing to Harry’s neck moving his other hand to grab Harry’s chin to look into the glassy green eyes. “Are you with me love?” Harry nods at the words smiling slightly. “Do you want to continue love?” Harry nods again eager to get Lou’s mouth back on him. “Words sweetheart words I need to hear you say it.” Louis pants out. Harry whimpers, “Yes yes Lou please I want you.” Harry sounded wrecked and Louis couldn’t wait till he was writhing and panting on his cock. “There’s a good boy.” Louis smiles and gives him a quick kiss before moving back down to his neck. 

Louis taps the back of Harry’s thighs “Wrap your legs around me love, we can move to sink so you’ll be more comfortable.” Harry does what he’s told and Louis grips his thighs walking over to the sink placing him down. Louis starts to move his hand down Harry’s body grazing his nipples making Harry moan. “That’s right love, let everyone know who’s making you feel this good.” Louis rasps in his ear, making the omega’s hips start to grind into the alpha. 

Louis slides his hands up his thighs starting to feel just how needy Harry has gotten for him. “What are these pretty little things you’re wearing. Darling are these panties?” Harry mewls and nods his head. “Got all dressed up for daddy, did you love?” Louis moves his hands down to the curly haired boy’s tight opening. Teasing his fingers against the boy’s rim not giving in to what the whimpering mess above him wanted. “P-please Lou, please stop teasing me.” 

Louis chuckles against Harry’s collar bones where he’s leaving marks, “Hm what was that babe? Tell me what you want.” “I-I want you to put your fingers in me. Please, pretty please.” He whined out brokenly. Louis smirked up at him looking at his flushed face, glassy eyes, and red bitten lips. “Well since you asked so nicely.” Louis slips one of his fingers in Harry’s hole smirking when he heard him gasp. He felt Harry’s nails dig into his shoulders as he rocked forward trying to ride his finger. “Do you want more love? Is that why you're trying to ride my fingers?” Louis pants out. “Yes yes please daddy please more I want more.” Harry begs. 

Wanting to please his boy Louis slips in two more. “Nice and wet for me, aren’t you? You’re practically dripping.” Harry whined at the words grounding his hips down against the hand inside of him. “Do you want my cock sweetheart? Want to feel my knott inside of you? Filling you up, want to feel good and full?” Harry nods hoping that’ll be enough but knowing Louis it won’t be. He was correct when he heard the alpha growl out, “No you’re going to say it. Say what you want Harry. Tell me.” Harry pants out “You daddy, I want your knot.” Harry knew deep down Louis was acting this way because of what happened on the dance floor, he felt the need to reclaim his mark on Harry without actually bonding him. Was Harry going to call him out on it? No he was quite enjoying the attention Louis was giving him. A sharp thrust of Louis’ fingers brought Harry back to where he was realizing his eyes had closed. “Eyes on me lovely.” Louis demanded. Harry sighed out and nodded, opening his eyes. 

“There's a good boy. My good boy right?” “Yeah, yeah daddy yours. Only yours.” Harry sighs out. “C'mere Lou I want to kiss you.” Harry tells him and Louis’ heart just about melts with fondness for the boy in his arms. Louis gets closer to him and kisses him slowly and soft so differently than what he was doing just seconds prior. Harry loved this. Loved how Louis could switch from hard and demanding to soft and caring in seconds. “Do you want to continue love? We can go back to my place if you want, or yours?” Harry felt desperation crawl up his throat and was quick to rush out, “No no daddy can’t wait. Need you now. Need your cock now” Louis’ breath catches in his throat when he hears just how wrecked Harry sounded. “Don’t worry baby I’ll take care of you. I promise, princess.” Louis backed away from Harry a little bit starting to unzip his pants getting his cock out. 

Harry whined at the loss of Louis’ body heat. That quickly turned into a moan when he saw what Louis was doing. Watching Louis' hands working to get open his jeans, his mouth watered seeing Louis’ thick cock. Bringing his eyes up to Louis’ he saw the man smirk back at him. Harry swallowed and motioned the alpha towards him. 

Walking over to Harry he gives his cock a few tugs to relieve some of the pressure. Harry smiles coyly at him. “Are you that excited for me, alpha.” Louis’ back goes rigid at the word letting out a growl. Louis gets on between the green eyed boy’s legs lifting them up, and lining his cock up with his hole. Pushing in but not completely he leaves Harry whining for more. “Who’s making you feel this good? Who’s cock are you gagging for right now love?” Louis whispers in his ear. “Yours, only you.” “Say it again. What you said earlier, say it.” Louis lets out raspy. “Alpha, yours alpha.” Harry pants out. Louis groans pushing himself into Harry more than before starting to pump his hips in and out. 

Harry moans out in relief of finally having Louis in him. Louis groans burying himself in Harry’s neck. “Fuck daddy.” Harry whines when Louis starts to mark his neck more. “When we get out of here everyone will know. Everyone will know who owns you. I’m gonna make you scream so everyone in the club will hear you scream my name.” Louis growls out. “Yes, make me scream, mark me.” Louis kisses him. Roughly and demanding, with too much tongue and teeth clashing messily. Louis wanted to own him. He wanted to be the only thing Harry thought of, he wanted to be the star in all of his fantasy, the only name coming out of his mouth. He wanted to get hooked on Harry and Harry on him. He broke the kiss when they needed air but still not opening his eyes. “Lou?” Harry questioned softly. When he opened his eyes he was met with glassy green ones who were looking at him softly. Louis smiled at the other and kissed his forehead. “I believe I promised to make you scream?” Harry smiled back and nodded his head. 

Louis knew at some point someone would eventually complain that the bathroom was locked so he decided he needed to make his boy cum and cum soon. Louis started to thrust with a new vigor. He knew he had found the omegas spot when he heard him moan out. Louis smirked knowing he could get the boy to finish off quick now. 

“Harder, harder please.” Harry sobbed out. Louis nodded and complied to Harry’s wishes thrusting in and out harder punctuating each one with a mark on Harry’s neck. Harry was in heaven. Being with Louis was heaven Harry decided. Nothing could measure up to the feeling of being with him. Looking into Louis’ eyes made him feel full and happy, not physically mind you but emotionally almost.

“You with me love?” Louis asks choppily as he continues to pound into Harry. “Yeah yeah I am” He tells Louis breathlessly. “Good because I want you to look at me for this next part alright princess? Can you do that for me?” Nodding Harry stares at him waiting for what was going to come next. Louis continued to kiss Harry’s neck, his beard rubbing against his chest leaving small red patches as he went. 

Louis started to slide his hand under Harry’s shirt to start to tweak his nipples and moved his other hand to start to jerk off his cock. He smirked against his skin when he felt Harry's full body shudder, feeling stimulation in all his sweet spots. “That doing it for you princess? Me making you feel good everywhere.” Harry nods eagerly, the bottom of his ankles urging Louis deeper into him. Louis takes a sharp breath at the motion starting to pump his hips at the same pace of his hand pushing Harry over the edge in a matter of minutes. 

Harry’s hole clenched tightly around Louis as he came causing the alpha to groan into his neck while Harry whined out so loudly that it echoed in the empty bathroom. He let out another whimper as he felt Louis’ knot lock them in place. 

Harry slumps back onto the mirror behind them letting the glass cool him off. He closes his eyes and sighs happily. Louis is quick to follow resting his head on Harry’s stomach. 

“You wanna know something alpha?” Harry giggles to Louis. Louis feels his cock twitch the word before he lifts his head and looks at Harry. “What love?” Louis asks. “I thought it was really hot when you punched that dickhead for me.” Louis lets out a loud laugh at that, “Well what kind of alpha would I be if I let him talk shit about my omega?” Louis asks back. Harry looks down at that, his mood dampening. Louis furrows his eyebrows at him watching the angels face drop a bit. “What is it my love?” Harry looks up and mumbles out, “Well I’m not exactly yours am I?” He questions and watches the alpha’s eyes darken at the words. “Not that I don’t want to be,” He hastily adds. “But we- we aren’t dating and I- I don’t want this to be a one time thing, where it was just you getting jealous and wanting to mark your territory.” 

Louis’ eyes softened at the words coming out of the omega’s mouth wanting to reassure him that this was nothing like this Louis quickly shushed him by kissing him softly. Pulling away from him he smiled at him, “Darling that's not what this was at all. I know it may seem like that but I promise it wasn’t. I know I was an idiot for not making anything with you official but I was just...I don’t know scared. Just tonight seeing you with someone else made me realize how much I hate the idea of you with someone else. I’m sorry it took me this long to actually do something about it but Harry will you be my boyfriend?” Louis looked up with hopeful eyes. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend Lou. All you had to do is ask.” Harry laughs at him. Louis looks like a kid on Christmas day at that and Harry can’t help but fall a little more for him. 

They spend the rest of the time kissing leisurely while they wait. When Louis can finally pull out he tucks himself into his jeans and gets some napkins to wipe off Harry. Walking over to him he presses the wet napkin to get some of the cum out of his twitching hole. Harry sighs and lets himself be cleaned out by Louis’ gentle hands. Looking up at the sigh, Louis admires how Harry looks. Flushed with cherry red lips and slightly watery forest green eyes. Louis surges up and kisses him. Harry, a little shocked but gladly enjoying it, leans in. “Let’s go home yeah?” Harry nods ready to sleep in the alpha’s arms. 

Louis steadies him when he gets off the counter with a bit of a limp. Louis smirks smugly knowing he was the cause of it. “I can feel you smirking back there. Stop feeling smug and come hold me.” Louis is all too happy to oblige, wrapping an arm around his waist finally unlocking the bathroom walking towards the exit a warm feeling curling in his chest. 


End file.
